One Thing At A Time Draco! Rewritten and Improved
by Zerynna
Summary: Draco's secret is revealed to the school. How is Harry involved? How do people react? SLASH HP/DM 1st Fanfic Warnings Inside
1. Introduction

One Thing At A Time Draco!

Hello!

Thank you for reading this fanfiction. It is my first so please be kind. It is the rewritten version of my OTAATD. Chapters 1-4 will be the same, with a slight change whilst Chapter 5 onwards will be new. It will be at least 10 chapters long. It is beta-ed by my good friend Sakamae.

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG, PP/LL, LM/? (To be revealed) (and a few other less important ones as well)

Warnings:

Anger,

Mild Violence,

Language,

Slash

(Possibly Bondage as well)

There will be nearly excessive use of the RoR. Thank You JKR, for the perfect plot room for fanfiction writers

Background Information: Set post-war. In the Final Year of the war, The Malfoy's became spies for the order. Voldemort is dead. Sirius is dead. Remus mourned for his lost lover and then married Tonks. She is pregnant at the beginning of the story. It is set in the Seventh year, but may be quite AU, as I do not recognise books 5-7.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the film producers, including but not exclusively Warner Brothers.


	2. Draco's Secret

**Draco's Secret**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the film producers, including but not exclusively Warner Brothers.**

**Warnings: See Intro. Mild Slash in Dream Form**

He hated the power that boy had over him. Of course he did but, there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. Harry wondered whether that was down to the fact that their powers were equal or whether it was the fact that he just didn't want to. More and more he found himself longing for their midnight rendezvous, always in different spots so as not to get caught out.

As he headed towards the spot of their rendezvous for the evening, under the willow by the lake, Harry spotted that his lover was already present. There, in the shadows under the tree lay the boy whom had previously been Harry's sworn enemy but was now his lover and his life force. The gorgeous blonde, with a slim, toned ivory body. The only one who loved him for who he was, regardless of his fame and celebrity. The only one who had ever understood him, even whilst they were enemies, they were always on the same wavelength. But now, with rumours spreading that Draco was a veela, he wondered whether his lover had been as honest with him as he had previously thought.

'Babe, is that you?' the blonde uttered, whilst remaining lying on his back gazing at the stars.

'I'm here Draco, but before we do anything, I want to talk. I want to know whether or not the rumour is true and, if it is, why you've been lying to me.'

'The rumour is true Harry. I don't know what stopped me from telling you before, but I'm telling you now. You and Dumbledore are the only ones who know so far so, if confirmation gets around, it's you I'll be coming after.'

'You bastard! Did you really think that you could date me, and not give a fuck about my feelings whilst you took your time finding your mate?! Did you really think I would be okay with that?'

'Clearly Harry, you don't know as much about Veelas as I assumed. If a Veela is with anyone who is not their mate, it is painful, physically, mentally and emotionally. It doesn't...'

'Are you sick in the head? You've been using _ME_ as your form of personal torture for all this time! You could have told me and I would have been happy to cause you a lot more pain.'

'You idiot! Don't you realise, it hasn't caused me any pain. Don't you understand what I've been trying to tell you? I could have got it over and done with by now if you hadn't kept interrupting me! You...You're my mate Harry but, you don't have to accept the bond. The Veela Law has been passed so, if you reject me, the court can find me someone willing who will then receive the bond....'

'Of course I won't reject you Draco! I love you, you fool. Do you really think that I would be sneaking out hear in the middle of the night if I didn't? I will accept your bond, but you are going to have to tell me how to do it, because I am clueless when it comes to Veela rituals. I thought a Veela mate had to be female, if the Veela was male? How come I'm bonded with you?'

'I don't know how we are bonded but, I am going to ask Dumbledore. He seems to know an awful lot about Veelas. I'd hold off until he fills you in properly before we complete the bond. You might want to change your mind once you've heard everything. But for now, I suggest that we return to our towers and get some sleep. I'll meet you outside Dumbledore's office straight after breakfast. We can ask him all of your questions then.'

'Goodnight Draco.'

From a window at the top of the Gryffindor Tower, a girl could see the outline of two people in a passionate embrace, under the willow. _You go for it Harry_ she thought to herself. _He makes you happy and that's all that is important._

That night, Harry didn't sleep. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't get what Draco had said out of his mind. He replayed their conversation over and over, seeing if he could make sense of any more of it, but nothing clicked into place. Before he knew it, it was early morning and Ron was calling him.

'Harry! Get your fat arse out of bed, or we'll miss breakfast.'

Harry, all too aware of his friends view of breakfast as the most important meal of the day, dragged himself from the warm bubble that was his bed and traipsed down stairs to the common room.

'Harry, are you alright? You look awful!'

'I'm okay. Really. I'm just not yet awake.'

Meanwhile, at the other end of the school, at the top of the Slytherin Tower, Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He was hot, very hot and unpleasantly sticky. He blushed, realising that for the first time in a long while, he had had a wet dream. That in itself was quite disconcerting but what really made him flush was the subject of his dream, which made him wake up hot and sticky. He lay back, and ran the scenario through his mind again, feeling himself harden almost immediately.

Draco could see his lover in his mind's eye, wrapping his soft blush-pink lips around Draco's arousal, slowly taking more of it into his hot wet mouth. He ran his tongue along the vein along the bottom of Draco's penis. Draco could feel his whole body tensing up as he came close to orgasmic bliss again. Unfortunately, a very unwelcome voice shattered Draco's trance-like state.

'Draco? What are you still doing up here?'

Draco sighed as he heard the whining voice of his 'girlfriend' Pansy.

'How did you get up here Pansy? This is the boy's bedroom?'

'I came to talk to you. I can't date you anymore. Thats how I got up here.'

Draco sat looking bored, whilst Pansy explained that Hogwarts had sensed that she was not attracted to anyone in the dormitory and therefore, the stairs had not become smooth.

'I'm gay Draco. Draco? Are you even listening?'

'Sorry, I guess I zoned out but, I get the gist. You are breaking up with me aren't you?'

'Yeah I am. I'm sorry but, it just won't work anymore.'

Draco sat for a while, talking through things with Pansy, until he realised that they had completely missed breakfast and were nearly late for Potions. As Draco hurried down to the dungeons with Pansy, he had a smile on his face for the first time in several years. He felt lighter than ever.

Draco's mood change didn't go unnoticed by everyone. A certain girl from Gryffindor noticed that the supposedly evil, Ice Prince of Slytherin looked as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come at the same time.

Malfoy! What's happened to you? You've changed!'

'Nothing has happened to me Granger. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone more enjoyable than here to be.'

As Draco pushed past her ungraciously, she realised that Draco had been polite to her for the first time in their school history.

**A/N: Please review! Reviews are like love and often result in gifts and faster updates**


	3. The Secret is out

**This chapter is dedicated to IamVenalAngel, MisaKisaDemon and lady-uchiha08, my first subscribers.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the film producers, including but not exclusively Warner Brothers.**

**The Secret is Out!**

'Fuck!' Draco thought as he flew down the corridor. He was in such a hurry that he didn;t even notice Harry running in the opposite direction. All of a sudden, Draco felt himself flung up against the wall.

'What the hell, Malfoy! Where were you this morning?'

'I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. I woke up this morning, to be broken up with by my lesbian girlfriend, tormented by my godfather and now shoved up against a brick wall by my mate! Although, under the right circumstances, I wouldn't complain about being put in this position.' He winked suggestively at Harry, who blushed tomato coloured and released his hold on Draco.

'Let's go now Draco. I spoke to Dumbledore and he told me to come back as soon as I had found you. I guess that means that we need to go now. Believe me, I would rather wait a while and spend that time with you but, I guess that that isn't possible right now. After all, if it turns out that i'm not your mate, how do you think your real mate will feel?'

'Harry, I'm positive that you are my mate but, I will come with you now to see Dumbledore, just so we can get this whole thing cleared up and sorted out.'

As the two supposed enemies headed towards Dumbledore's office, they were too blissfully happy and slightly nervous to notice the two girls who were watching them intently. They had seen the whole conversation and were planning the best way to get the news out.

By the time the two boys had emerged from Dumbledore's office, looking thoroughly content and relaxed, the whole school was abuzz with the rumour that Draco Malfoy was a Veela and that Harry Potter was his mate. As the two boys walked down the corridor, oblivious to the fact that their secret was out, many heads turned to stare in their direction. The boys shrugged it of as surprise that the two enemies could walk down a corridor, having a civil conversation and not fighting.

As the boys parted company, after entering the Great Hall for lunch, they both became acutely aware of the silence and the fact that hundreds of pairs of eyes were fixed to them. As Harry sat down at the Griffindor table, he was overwhelmed by questions regarding the rumour and whether it was true. As Harry turned to look at his mate, he could see that Draco was undergoing the same interrogation as him and a shared wave of sympathy spread between them.

'Is it _really_ true Harry? I mean, surely Dumbledore would have told us if Draco was a Veela. After all, once the mating season starts, he'll get really over-possesive of you.' asked Hermione, once again displaying her knowledge of all things magical.

'I don't want to talk about the rumour.' Harry replied, hoping that no-one would notice his failure to asnwer the question. 'I want to talk about who started the rumour. Whoever they are, they are going to suffer, not by me, but at the hands of a very angry Draco.'

'Since when have you called Malfoy Draco?' Ron interrupted. 'Harry, if there is something going on, you can tell me and Hermione. We won't spread it around.'

Ron was then distracted by one of his brothers, meaning that he, unlike Harry, didn't spot the blush creeping across Hermione's cheeks.

'BITCH!' Harry screamed at his friend. 'It was _you_, wasn't it. You spread the rumour around. Why? Why would you do something like that to someone who was supposed to be your friend?' Harry didn't wait for an answering before rushing out of the Great Hall. Everyone was so dazed and confused about what had happened at the Gryffindor table, that they didn't notice when Draco snuck out and ran to find his lover.

'Harry? Harry, it's me. Look at me babe.' Draco pleaded breathlessly, having chased his lover down many of Hogwarts long and winding corridors. 'Why do you think Granger did it. Pansy has already come and told me that it was her. I'm planning revenge on her so, don't you worry. We _will _get our revenge on them!'

'Dray, just think. There are so many people in this school and whilst gossip does spread like wildfire, there is always one person spreading the gossip, and another one backing them up, acclaiming as to it's validity.'

'You've been around Granger far too long. Even her vocabulary is rubbing off on you. I agree that there must have been someone else but, do you _really_ think that it would be Hermione?'

'I don't know Dray, but she never blushes, unless she's keeping a secret and she blushed when I asked if anyone knew who had started the rumour. So, either she helped start it or she's protecting someone. But why Dray? Why would anyone want to do something like that to someone that they are supposed to like?'

'The mind is a strange thing Harry. You can't always understand the reasoning for everything but, believe me, it will be there. All we need to do is find a way to quash the rumour, unless you are ready to tell the world about us. If this gets out, that blasted Skeeter woman will have a field day!'

'Maybe we should tell the world. We could tell them, answer their questions and then, they would leave us be, and we could be together, without the shame or the secrecy. It's up to you Dray. Are you ready to accept your inheritance?'

'Let's do it. Let's tell the world about us, and then maybe, just maybe we would get some peace and quiet for once in our lives. I'm sorry Harry. I wish that this hadn't happened but, maybe this, our willingness to stand up and admit our love for each other will just serve to strengthen the bonds between the houses now that the war is over. I love you Harry, and I always will, regardless of what these people try and throw our way.'

'I love you too Dray. I'm proud of you. I always thought that you were a coward, afraid to show the world what you truly are like, but you've gone and proven me wrong. Let's do this now. Maybe then, by Christmas, people will have started to accept us.'

'Christmas! Do you really think that it will take that long for people to acccept our feelings for each other?'

'Well, most people will be indifferent or shocked by accepting. However, I do know that there are people who are going to be jealous of me for stealing you away from them. After all Dray, we are the most sought after seventh years out of everyone. People are going to resent us for being together and people are going to resent me for turning you gay.'

'People are going to resent you for _turning me gay?_ Honey, I'm far more gay than you and besides, I'd already come out to my friends before you decided to steal my heart.'

Draco paused at that point, realising that he and Harry had walked their way back to the imposing doors that led to the Great Hall.

BANG! The doors flew open and all eyes immediately locked on to the two figures, standing in the doorway, holding hands.

THUD! Several members of each house hit the floor, shocked at the sight of the two enemies looking closer than ever thought possible. Once people had picked themselves up off of the floor, dusted themselves down and sat back on the benches, trying to look as if nothing had happened, Harry spoke:

'I know that you lot are all going to be wondering that the hell is going on and whether the rumours are true. Draco and I have an announcement we would like to make.'

THUD!


	4. An Announcement and A Revelation

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the film producers, including but not exclusively Warner Brothers.**

**A/N: The slash will begin in Ch. 4. You have been forewarned and thus forearmed.**

**An Announcement and A Revelation**

Previously: _'I know that you lot are all going to be wondering that the hell is going on and whether the rumours are true. Draco and I have an announcement we would like to make.' THUD!_

The mere sight of Harry, entering the Great Hall in such an overly dramatic fashion, holding hands and looking cosy with his supposed nemesis was too much for Ron to take. Hermione was too distracted by the sight in front of her to register what was happening to her friend. She looked up startled as she heard the resounding thud of her friend hitting the floor. Once he came to, glaring at Hermione, who stared down at him apologetically, before helping him up off of the floor, he asked 'Did I miss the announcement?'

'No Ron, you luckily didn't. I don't think Harry wanted to give the announcement twice. So, if you could hurry up with your getting up off of the floor, then we could hear what they wanted to say.'

'You want to hear what they have to say? Why? Do you really want to hear Harry make up excuses as to why he has been avoiding us to hang around with that... that _Slytherin?'_

'Harry is my friend. And, if I may remind you, he is yours as well. At least, he is supposed to be. So, if it isn't too much trouble, kindly _shut up, _ so that I can listen, even if you don't want to.'

Ron grumbled but nevertheless acquiesced. Hermione was not the sort of person you wanted to tick off. That girl had an amazing memory for painful spells and hexes, that caused minimal lasting danger so that she could get away with them.

'What Draco and I were planning to announce before we were interrupted,' He paused, turning to glare at the Gryffindor table. 'was that we wish to talk to you lot about the rumour. It's true. Draco is a Veela, and I have happily accepted being his mate. If you think that there is something dodgy going on, I am willing to do anything you think appropriate and necessary to prove that there isn't. Draco and I are both happy, but we would ask that you respect our privacy.'

'Oh, and another thing' butted in Draco. 'We know who started the rumours and we wish to see them at 7pm. You know who you are and where you will be.'

As the two boys headed to sit down at the Slytherin table, the Great Hall exploded with noise. Everyone at every table seemed to be having identical conversations. It seemed that none of them could understand that two sworn enemies could have forgiven each other, forgotten their past and move on to be happy with each other. Dumbledore, sensing this, stood up, clinking a fork against the side of his goblet, in an attempt to get everyone's attention. When all of their eyes were trained on him, he spoke.

'I'm sure that all of you have a lot of questions that you want answers to. I imagine that one of the most pressing ones is that of Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter's former rivalry. However, those of you who know anything about Veela know that Veelan love is said to be the purest form of love there is, and that it is capable of negating any previous feelings between the Veela and his mate. So, you can all rest assured that Harry and Draco will be safe in each others company. A Veela can never do anything that might harm their mate. I would however advise you to avoid trying to seduce Mr Potter, or doing anything that could be viewed as a seduction attempt. Under Veela law, a Veela has the right to do anything to someone that he views as a threat to his mate, as long as he doesn't kill them.'

Dumbledore promptly sat down and continued his discussion with Professors Mcgonagall and Snape as to how to keep the boys in close proximity to each other, without seriously altering student timetables. Luckily, Draco and Harry excelled in almost all of the same subjects, apart from Potions. Snape let out a loud groan when Dumbledore informed him that he would have to teach Potter.

'But surely not, Professor? I mean, the boy barely passed his OWL's! He has no chance of passing his NEWT in Potions. Surely they can be apart for one lesson?'

The argument continued, up at the head table. But, at the Slytherin table, things couldn't have been more peaceful, considering there was a Gryffindor in their midst. Draco had told his house mates straight away that he was a Veela, in an attempt to stop them from trying to get with him, with is relationship with Pansy so clearly on the rocks. Then came the revelation that Pansy was gay and that she and Draco were no longer together. Those who had tried to make a move on Draco since then had been taken aside and reminded of what the Ice Prince had asked of them. Draco did everything for those in his house and all he asked for in return was to be left alone until he figured out who his mate was. Still, even with Draco having told him the whole story, nothing could have prepared him for just how nice the Slytherin's were prepared to be, just to keep on their leaders good side.

'Why are you guy's being so nice to me? I mean, I know Draco told you to be but, still, I am a Gryffindor.'

'We're nice to you because you make Draco happy.' replied Zabini. 'When Draco is happy, he doesn't take things out on us. So, we are happy, as long as you are happy. We'll even put up with you in our common room if we have to!'

It seemed that the Slytherin's genuinely intended to be kind, with the kindness and easy conversation continuing all through the afternoon and through dinner. Harry was in conversation with Theo Nott, when he noted the time.

'Dray,' Harry interrupted softly. 'It's nearly 7. we need to get going. Thanks again for being so nice, You know, you lot may have just completely altered my perceptions of Slytherin's. Just because Voldemort was a Slytherin, it doesn't mean that you are all ruthless, power-hungry murderers.'

As Harry and Draco got up from the table, and began to head towards the Room of Requirement, a voice stopped them. They turned back in surprise to see Pansy looking as if she were about to make an announcement of her own.

'Seeing as tonight has been a night of revelations and announcements, I thought I would carry that on. I just wanted to say that I love Luna Lovegood and, I don't care whether you think she is crazy or not because, a lot of the things she says actually make sense.'

Again, an uproar exploded in the Hall. Pansy was gay?! She had been betrothed to Draco since they were eight and had spent most of her time and Hogwarts talking about all the magnificent parties she would be able to attend, as soon as she became Mrs. Malfoy.

Whilst the rest of the hall were still discussing the evenings revelations, no-one noticed as Pansy and Hermione exited the hall, heading down the same corridor as Harry and Draco has disappeared down moments earlier. When the four students had reached the Room of Requirement and had made sure that the door was safely locked behind them, Harry and Draco turned to face them.

'I want you to know, first off, that Harry and I forgive you for spreading the rumour. All you succeeding in doing was speeding up the inevitable. However, that does still leave us with one question; Why did you do it? Granger, I thought that you were intelligent. How could you spread a rumour about your own best friend? Same for you Pansy. How could you do it? And don't lie to us either!'

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. If you feel something should be explained better or you are confused, let me know and I will see what I can do.**


	5. Answers

Answers

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the film producers, including but not exclusively Warner Brothers.

Warning: Very Mild Slash (Just Kissing) Don't like, Don't read

Previously: _Why did you do it? Granger, I thought that you were intelligent. How could you spread a rumour about your own best friend? Same for you Pansy. How could you do it? And don't lie to us either!'_

'I swear I did it for a good reason, Harry!' Hermione sobbed. 'I knew how much you liked Draco, and Pansy filled me in on how I felt about you. I thought that if I spread the rumour around, you two would be forced to confront yourselves and each other over your feelings. He makes you happy, Harry and all I wanted to do was make sure you stayed that way.'

'What about you, Pansy?' Draco spat at his ex-girlfriend. 'Did you have a good reason for doing it? More likely you had ulterior motives.'

'I swear to you Draco,' Pansy replied quietly, refusing to make eye contact with the fuming blonde, preferring to stare down at the stone floor. 'I swear to you that all I did was verify that I thought the rumour was true. I didn't know why Granger did it. I said I would help because she said it would make you happy. I wanted you to be happy, especially since we broke up.'

'Since we broke up?' Spat Draco. 'The only reason we were together was because my mother forced me to. Your parents seem deluded enough to think that I would actually marry you but, they are very wrong. My dad wasn't allowed to marry his mate and all he has now is an unhappy marriage. I'm not going down that road!'

'Okay, okay, let's all calm down now. I'm no happier than you are Dray, about this whole thing but, getting angry at each other isn't going to change the past. There is nothing we can do now, seeing as we have confirmed the rumour. I'm hurt though Hermione, that you didn't think that I was capable of dealing with things myself. You've always interfered in things I've tried to do and, more often than not, something has gone wrong. I hate what you did to Draco and myself and right now, I'm not sure if you are the sort of person I want as a friend. Not even Ron stooped as low as spreading a rumour about me. He's usually the immature one but, I can see now that you are both as bad as each other.'

At this, Harry turned to Draco. The look on his mate's face told the blonde boy all he needed to know. Harry was upset that one of his best friends could betray him and all he wanted was comfort and sympathy. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around his mate and gently led him towards the door. As soon as they had left the room, Harry burst into tears.

'H-how...could s-she...do that to me? She's... s-supposed to be my... f-f-friend!' Harry struggled to speak, through the tears. He felt a lump in his throat that constricted his airway. He was almost at the point of becoming hysterical, when Draco did the only thing he knew would immediately calm the boy down. Draco span Harry around until his back came into contact with the stone wall. After staring into the emerald eyes, cloudy with sorrow and anger, Draco leant forward and gently kissed his mate. Harry immediately began to relax in his grip and began to kiss Draco harder and more passionately than usual. It seemed the intense emotions brought out a side of Harry that Draco had never seen before.

'_I think I quite like this new side of Harry' _Draco thought as he felt his back come into contact with the wall. '_Damn! I got so distracted that I've lost complete control now. He knows how I like to be __the powerful one'_

'Not here Harry!' Draco panted between kisses. 'If we stay here, we might get seen. Come up to my dormitory. It will be completely empty, seeing as Granger is probably still in that room trying to come up with a way to get you to forgive her. I know that Dumbledore said that he would fu=ind us a set of private rooms but, for now, my bedroom is better than Gryffindor Tower.

That was one of the perks that Harry enjoyed, as Draco's mate. As Draco was Head Boy, he had a private bedroom and a common room, which he shared only with the Head Girl, Hermione. As they linked arms and strolled casually towards the room, they didn't notice a set of eyes, watching them from in the shadows of one of Hogwarts' many suits of armour. A clanging sound behind the boys made them turn around, curious as to the cause of it. Harry turned around, just in time to see his other best friend throw a punch at his mate.

'So, this is why you've been acting so weirdly?' Ron asked, all the while still trying to land a punch on Malfoy's jaw. 'You've been ignoring me, Neville, Hermione and the rest of your friends for this... this Slytherin! How could you Harry? You've always hated him, ever since you first met him on the train.'

'I haven't always hated him Ron.' Harry replied, sounding calmer than he actually felt. 'I've hated the idea of him. I knew nothing about magic until the age of 11 and one of the first things I was told about the magical world was that Voldemort was a Slytherin and so, all Slytherin's were evil. I hated the idea of Draco for so long, before the war made me realise, that I didn't know Draco at all. You and Hermione were always telling me not to judge people before I got to know them,, but you did it to all of them. You assumed that because they were in Slytherin, they were evil and were just waiting to join Voldemort's ranks as his newest Death Eater. Well, I've spent time getting to know them and, you'd be surprised just how similar to you they are!'

'Now, Weasel, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow. After all, you wouldn't want to be the cause for The-Boy-Who-Lived's bad marks in lessons now, would you?' Draco asked, all the while, slowly leading Harry closer to the portrait that formed the doorway to his room.

Draco didn't wait for a response before uttering the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. When the picture swung open, Draco almost dragged Harry through it and slammed it shut after him. He turned on the spot, until he found himself looking into eyes so green, you could buy the most expensive emerald on the planet, and it still wouldn't compare. Draco stared, transfixed, until he felt a pair of lips brush his own. He immediately snapped out of his daze, capturing those beautiful pink lips between his own. His mate moaned softly and began to kiss him with more fervour. Soon, their hands were running everywhere, through each others hair and under clothes.

All of a sudden, Harry pulled back. He look at the rumpled looking blonde, almost anxiously, his front teeth worrying his bottom lip from side to side. 'I'm sorry Draco. I just can;t do this tonight. Heaven knows I want to but, I'm just not ready.' As Harry turned to leave, his lover grabbed his hand, almost desperately.

'Harry,' Draco pleaded. 'Please don't go. I promise that you won't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I just want to wake up and have the first thing I see in the morning be you. Stay here. Please.'

As Harry stared into his mate's stormy grey eyes, he could tell that Draco was telling the truth. Harry felt safe. He felt loved.

'Of course I'll stay love. I just wonder what everyone will say tomorrow morning.'

As Harry and Draco settled in their shared double bed, curled around each other, drifting off to sleep, Hermione still hadn't left the Room of Requirement. She had a plan. All she needed was some help to put in in motion at breakfast the next morning.

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. If you feel something should be explained better or you are confused, let me know and I will see what I can do.**


	6. The Morning After The Night Before

The Morning after the Night Before

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the film producers, including but not exclusively Warner Brothers.

Warning: This Will Soon Become A SLASH Story. Don't like, Don't Read

Ron was the first one awake in the Gryffindor tower, and as such, he was the first person to notice that Harry had not returned to bed last night. '_He's with that bloody Slytherin.' _Ron thought to himself. '_I don't know what he see's in him. He tortured Hermione and has bullied us since the beginning. How can Harry forgive him for that?'_

Meanwhile, in the Head Boy's bedroom, Harry woke up to find himself in a very unfamiliar, yet surprisingly comfortable position. For a moment, he was startled. This wasn't the Gryffindor Tower. If he wasn't there, then where was he? As he looked around the room, the memories of yesterday slowly returned to him and he calmed. He was safe. The Locking and Repelling charms that he and Draco had put up around the bedroom were so strong, that it would take more than one person to attempt to remove them. Unfortunately, if the twinge in Harry's magic was anything to go by, that was exactly what people were trying to do. A minute or so later, Harry felt the charms collapse. Dracco must have felt the magic failing as, he too sat up, looking annoyed and startled.

'You think that they would realise that we wanted privacy, if we put that many locks around the room.' Draco huffed, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

'I agree. Surely they must have realised that the Locking and Repelling Charms were there to repel people and to give us some privacy. If the school finds out that they can destroy the charms just by working together, we won't be able to get a moment's privacy anywhere.' Harry replied, turning to look at his dishevelled mate.

'But, if they've taken down the charms, why haven't they come in already? There's nothing stopping them now.' Draco asked, looking at his mate, who had a look of intense concentrationon his face. It was at that point that Draco realised that his mate was glowing. He could feel the intensity of the magic that was radiating off of Harry and, he instinctively knew that interrupting his mate at this point would be stupid and potentially dangerous. A few moments later, the magic receeded and Harry collapsed back down onto the mattress, looking rather shocked.

'What did you do, Harry?' Draco asked in amazement. 'What just happened?'

'I'm not sure' Harry answered sheepishly. 'I felt this power just welling up inside of me and I knew that I needed to direct it somewhere so that I didn't hurt either of us. So, I focused it on the door, and I think i've managed to construct some wards, tuned to let only certain people in here.'

'And who might those people be?'

'Me and you, obviously. And then Snape, Your father and Blaise.'

'Why...' Draco's question was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Harry wearily trudged over to it and opened it a fraction.

'What happened here?' Professor Mcgonagall asked, looking like she had run all the way here. 'Who constructed these wards? They take immense power to do so and I want to know who else is in the room.'

'But Professor, there is only me and Draco in the room. I think I moight have constructed those wards. I got annoyed at someone removing our locking charms and so I focused all my magic onto creating a new stronger one. That's all I remember, but when I came out of the trance, Draco said that I had been glowing and that he could feel the magic radiating from me.'

'Harry, I never said that. I thought it, but I never said it. So, how can you know what I was thinking? Professor, do you have any ideas?'

'No Boys, unfortunately, I don't. It may be another aspect of your bond that we haven't considered yet.'

The room was silent for a few minutes, whilst all of it's occupants sat thinking. The silence was eventually broken by Draco, who was preparing to speak his thoughts.

'I was just thinking back through everything that my dad told me about my inheritance. I remember him mentioning something about being able to read your mate's thoughts, but I'm pretty sure that he also said that it only happens to bonded couples. I'll have to remember to ask him about that this afternoon.'

'Your father is coming this afternoon!' exclaimed Harry and McGonagall at the same time.

'Oh, yes. Did I forget to mention that. As Lord and Head of the family, he is coming to be formally introduced to my mate. He doesn't know who it is yet but, I know that he will be really happy for me. Especially as you are accepting me. My father's mate accepted him, but then my Grandfather arranged the marriage to Narcissa instead so, they were seperated.'

'You mean that Narcissa is not your father's mate?' Harry asked, not noticing Professor Mcgonagall stand up and leave, closing the door behind her.

'No. My father is only still with her, because once she became pregnant with me, his mating instincts were transferred to her. Howver, now that I am an adult in the eys of the law, and they no longer have to care for me, he can divorce Narcissa, and bond with his true mate.'

The next few hours of the morning for the two boys were spent telling tales of their past and getting to know each other better.

Meanwhile though, others were not so relaxed. As soon as she had left Draco's room, Professor Mcgonagall had headed straight to the Headmasters office to inform him of their visitor for the afternoon. However, much to her dismay, the Headmaster was not there. After casting a location spell, she headed of to the unused wing of the castle, previously used as quarters for engaged couples and their families. She found the Headmaster organising two suites, and casting strong wards around each of the bedrooms.

'Headmaster! What are you doing?'

'Ah! Minerva, I was meaning to see you this morning. I am arranging the suites for our couple and young Mister Malfoy's father. After all, he is coming to teach here.'

'He's teaching here? What subject? Last time I checked, we had a full complement of teachers.'

'Ah yes. At the moment, of course, we do. But, when Remus goes on paternity leave next week, to look after his wife, we are going to need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

'But really Professor Dumbledore! Is Lord Malfoy really the right choice? Surely there are many parents who would object to their children being taught by an ex-death eater?'

Professor Dumbledore refused to answer, and merely continued organising the rooms as if Professor McGonagall were no longer there. Taking the hint, Professor McGonagall left, calling a staff meeting to inform the other teachers of Lord Malfoy's visit and new position.

A few hours later, much to her surprise, the only teacher who had any objection to Lord Malfoy being a teacher was Professor Snape, and that was merely on the grounds that he beieved that Lord Malfoy would favour his son and that this would cause problems among the other houses.

As Professor McGonagall climbed the many winding staircases to the headmaster's office, she wondered how the parents would react. True, Lord Malfoy had put his life at risk, spying for the order in the last year of the war, and true, it was he who helped out in the final battle, helping the order to become victorious but still, did Professor Dumbledore really believe that the parents would be willing to overlook his previous deeds as a Death Eater and allow him to teach their children? Surely many would protest?

As she reached the Gargoyle gurading the headmaster's office, and uttered the password 'strawberry laces', she was met by a surprising sight. Dumbledore's office, rather than being empty like the last time she had visited, was now full of people. Present, in the the office at that time, were Harry, Draco, Severus, Dumbledore himself, Lord Malfoy and several others from the teaching staff who had come to welcome the new professor. She was taken aback to see that even Professor Lupin was there, ready to greet the man who was effectively taking his job from him.

'Ah, Minerva, there you are!' Dumbledore smiled as she entered the already crowded office, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. 'Professor Malfoy has just arrived. Maybe you could accompany us and the boys to their new rooms, seeing as you already know where they are?'

'Congratulations again, Professor Malfoy, and good luck! DADA is a great subject, but it does get difficult to teach sometimes, and the students do get quite hard to control. Still, I'm sure you won't have a problem.' Lupin shook his successors hand firmly, before bidding him and the rest of the room farewell. He then stepped into the Floo, cried 'Grimmauld Place' and left to be with his wife.

'Professors Malfoy and McGonagall, Harry and Draco, if you'd like to follow me please.' Said Professor Dumbledore, as he headed for the door of his office. They proceeded down many long corridors, to the unused area of the castle. 'This part of the castle hasn't been used in a while. It was previously used to house engaged couples and their families, but, there hasn't been a need for that in a while. Draco and Harry, you will be sharing a suite. Professor Malfoy, your rooms are next door.'

As they entered the suite intended for them, Harry and Draco couldn't help but notice the size. The sitting room was easily larger than the Gryffindor Common Room, so they had no doubts that their bedrooms would be spacious as well.

'Mister Potter, your bedroom is on the left, it is warded so that people may only enter upon invitation from you. Veela have been known to get a bit... out of control during their courtship. Mister Malfoy, your bedroom is on the right, and is warded in the same fashion. Well, if that is all, we will leave the three of you to get better acquainted with one another.' And with that, she and Professor Dumbledore turned and left.

'Mister Potter. It is such a pleasure to meet you again, under infinitely better circumstances than our last meeting. I am extremely happy to hear that you have accepted the bond with my son, and I swear upon the house of Malfoy, that as long as this is the case, you will have our backing, wealth and protection. Welcome to the family.'

'Uh... Thank you Sir.' Harry stuttered, cursing his nerves. This was only Draco's father. It wasn't as if he were in battle with Voldemort. But, at that point, Harry felt as if the battle was far more preferable than this meeting.'

'Harry, shall we have a look around these rooms? I'm glad we finally have somewhere where we can be alone.' Draco saw a look of nervousness cross Harry's face as his father was speaking, and he wanted to do anything to make sure that Harry wasn't going to feel like that all afternoon.

'At last Dumbledore has been able to do something properly. That man may have defeated Grindlewald, but he is getting old now, and he just isn't the same man he was when he was younger. He has become far more controlling. Maybe, as such a powerful wizard, he hasn't had anyone standing up to him pointing out where he is wrong. He was stubborn when he was younger and he is even more stubborn now.' Lord Malfoy had also noticed the look of terror on the young man's face, and so changed tack, in an attempt to appear less imposing.

'I agree!' Harry exclaimed. 'He has spent all of his time since I came to Hogwarts controlling my life. I wasn't too bothered by it, when he was telling me how I could fulfill my desting and beat Voldemort, but now that he is dead, I just wish he would back off a bit and let me control my life. Last year, he tried to choose my NEWT's for me, but that was where I drew the line. He can involve himself in all the trivial things he wants, like my supposed friendship with Ron and Hermione, but he can't choose my future for me. I'm not going to become an Auror, just because he wants me to and the wizarding world expects it!'

After this minor outburst, the rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know each other better. Harry realised that Lucius, for that is how he wished to be adressed, was a much kinder and more caring person that Harry had ever expected. Lucius learnt that Harry was not the spoilt self-centered young boy that Voldemort had made him out to be and was in fact a mature young man. Draco hadn't really learnt anything, but he was just thrilled that his father and his mate were getting on so well.


	7. Old Secrets and New Confrontations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my GCSE's kept getting in the way of my writing. I apologise profusely, but it will likely happen again.**

**Old Secrets and New Confrontations**

Whilst everyone was getting on just fine in the Veela's quarters, an argument was brewing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was once again attempting to rally helpers to join him and try to 'retrieve Harry from Malfoy's clutches.'

'What is wrong with you lot? Harry is supposed to be your friend. Why are you all so completely unfazed and perfectly content to sit on your arses and not help me get him back?' Ron yelled at his house mates.

'Maybe, just maybe, it's because Harry has been dating Malfoy for quite a while now, keeping it a secret from you, because he knew how you would react. Malfoy makes him happy!' Neville yelled back.

THUD!

Again, Ron was on the floor, only this time, he had leapt onto Neville and was pulling him down as well. Ron had pulled his fist back, ready to punch Neville, when he felt someone grab his elbow.

'Get the hell off me!' Ron screamed, his face turning the exact same shade as his hair.

'Not until you calm down Ronniekins.' came an all too familiar voice.

'Yeah, ickle Ronnie, get off of Neville and then we will let go of you.' came a second similar voice.

Ron climbed off of Neville and then turned to glare at his brothers. 'What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be off, running your little shop?'

'Well, we were, until we got a letter from our delightful little sister, telling us about you treating Harry badly. What are you doing that for? He's like family to us!' Fred looked calm all the while he was saying this, but Ron knew that it was merely a front and that the twins were livid.

'He's not my family! Not now that he's shacked up and happy with _Malfoy!_ He's left us, choosing that Slytherin over us.' Ron paused at this point to draw breath, which Neville took as a good time to interrupt.

'Ron, if you really think that, then why are you claiming that you want us to help you rescue him.' At this, murmurs went around the common room. Clearly, Neville wasn't the only one who was confused.

'Of course I want to rescue him. I want to rescue him so I can beat the crap out of him for deserting us for those Slytherins!'

'Ronald Bilius Weasley! How can you say that about Harry? After everything he's done for you! Are you really going to ditch your best friend, just because Malfoy makes him happy?' At this point, all those in the common room started to back away. Hermione's dressing downs of Ron after one of his rants were almost as famous as the rants themselves. They were nigh on legendary, but only for as long as you weren't on the receiving end of her temper.

Meanwhile, back in the Veela quarters, Draco and Harry were debating whether or not they should get a portrait to act as a door guard over their room. After a while, they decided to ask Lucius when he returned. The room fell into a companionable silence, with Draco lying on the couch with Harry's head in his lap. Both boys were just dozing off, when Dumbledore entered the room.

'Ah! Boys, I was hoping to find you here. I've come to ask whether you've decided to make any changes to your class schedules? Or are you willing to have some of your classes separately?'

The boys looked to each other for confirmation f their thoughts, leaving only a small pause before Draco spoke for both of them.

'Well Professor, as far as I am aware, all of our subjects are the same except Harry was taking Care of Magical Creatures, whilst I was enrolled in Potions. However, after some bargaining, I managed to get Professor Snape to agree to teach Harry as well, providing that he completes all the summer assignments.'

'How on earth did you get Severus to agree? I tried everything I could think of, including blackmail and he still refused me.'

'Well professor, If I told you, it wouldn't be nearly as effective or impressive next time I use it, would it?'

'I suppose you are right there, dear boy. Well, I must be off. After all, this school doesn't run itself.'

And with that remark, he strode purposefully out of the rooms, only to narrowly avoid colliding with Lucius Malfoy, who was coming in the opposite direction. The men merely nodded in recognition of the other and continued on their separate ways. As Lucius rounded the corner to his son's room, he noted that they had no-one guarding their door. Thinking this rather odd, he entered the room, only to wish that he had knocked beforehand. On the sofa, sprawled in the middle of the room, were his son and his son's mate, lips locked, hands roaming all over each others bodies.

Having recovered from the shock of walking in on the scene, Lucius cleared his throat. Immediately, the boys sprang apart. Harry blushed, turning an extraordinary shade of Crimson, before burying his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco however, acknowledged his father's presence.

'Father, is there a reason why you interrupted us, or was it merely that you felt the need to exert your parental right to be annoying?'

'I came to check up on the two of you and make sure that everything was okay. On my way here though, I did notice that you don't have a portrait door guard here. Do you have a particular portrait in mind that you would like?'

'I know the perfect picture!' exclaimed Harry. 'Come on, follow me and I'll introduce you to him.'

With that, Harry took off, running down corridors and secret passageways that neither of the Malfoy's were aware had existed. After a while, Harry stopped next to what appeared to be a disused classroom in Ravenclaw Tower. Harry paused, waiting for his companions to reach where he stood, before opening the door.

'This, is the Founders Room.' harry explained, seeing the puzzled looks on the Malfoys' faces. 'This is where the portraits are . Before you ask, it was put in Ravenclaw Tower because they believed the Ravenclaw's would be far too busy studying to go out searching for hidden rooms. I found it when I was hiding from Filch in the third year. Not even Dumbledore knows about this room, and I intend for it to stay that way, okay?'

Both Malfoy's readily agreed, eager to see the long lost portraits.

'Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your companions, Harry?' came a croaky voice from in the shadows.

'All in good time Zar! At least give them a chance to have a look around first.'

After a few minutes, Harry took his mates hand and led him over to the first of the four majestic portraits that lined the walls.

'This, Draco, is Salazar Slytherin. Zar, this is Draco my mate. He's one of yours!'

'_One of his? What on earth does Harry mean?' _Draco wondered, as he bowed low to the portrait.

'Now, now. There's no need for all this ceremony, especially if you are from my house. As Harry said, I'm Salazar Slytherin, but, you can call me Zar. Everybody does these days.'

'You always did talk a lot, didn't you Zar. Come over here child, I wish to see you clearly.'

Draco followed the voice and soon saw that the portrait that had spoken was that of Rowena Ravenclaw. After a short conversation with each of the portraits, Draco turned back to Harry and asked the one question that had been bugging him for quite a while.

'Harry, it's been great seeing the founders portraits, but why did you bring us here?'

'Ooh!' Exclaimed Harry. 'I'd completely forgotten. Zar, seeing as Draco is my mate, we were assigned our own quarters and I was wondering whether you would consider being our door guard.'

'I will do it for you Harry, on one... no two conditions.'

'And what might they be?'

'One, you let me speak freely and plainly to all who seek entrance to your rooms. Two, you put my fellow founders portraits up in your suite.'

Draco looked to Harry at this moment, and nodded so subtly that, if you blinked, you would have missed it.

'It looks like you've got yourself a deal there, Zar!'

it took several hours to get the paintings off the wall in the founders room and back down to their quarters. There was a ridiculous number of charms holding the portraits n place and it took the combined magic of the three of them to remove all four portraits. All the while, questions were overflowing in Draco's mind. He knew that his mate wasn't completely human. He definitely had some creature blood in him. Why was he so against revealing it? There were some very strong glamours that Harry had put up around himself. But that just left more questions. How strong was Harry? How in control of his magic was he? What was he gifted with during Transition? Draco knew that his mate was at least as powerful as himself and Draco had been gifted during transition so his mate _definitely _had a gift of some sort. Even Neville Longbottom had been gifted, proving that he was much more powerful than had been previously been believed.

When the final portrait had been charmed into place on the wall, Lucius realised that they were going to need to tell Salazar who could automatically gain access to the rooms at any time and who was going to require permission.

'So boys, who are we going to allow in here? Obviously, it will be the three of us, but who else?'

'Professor Snape will need access.' Harry added hesitantly

'Snape!' exclaimed the Malfoys' 'Why?'

'Well,he is Draco's godfather and a very good friend of your Lucius. So, naturally, I assumed that the three of you would want to spend some time together. I guess I'll just have to try and get on with him. He's actually been quite civil to me since I turned to him for help during the war.'

'Okay, so Snape gets access' input Draco. 'What about Dumbledore? He may be irritating but he _is _the headmaster.'

'Absolutely not! He is far too nosy and interfering for his own good. As these are the quarters of a Veela couple, he has no jurisdiction here. Your word is law here, Draco.' replied Lucius.

'So, are we all agreed on just the four of us having constant access?' harry asked.

After seeing nods of assent from both the Malfoys, Harry left the room to relay the outcome of the conversation to Salazar. Meanwhile, Draco was wondering whether his father knew anything more about the strength of his mate.

'Father, do you know how powerful Harry is? I know he was powerful enough to kill You Know Who, but just how powerful does that make him?'

'He is the most powerful wizard ever known. He is powerful enough to defeat anyone in a duel, even Dumbledore.'

'Really?! He could beat Dumbledore? Now that I would pay to see. Do you reckon we could convince the two of them to duel.?'

'Even if Harry and Dumbledore agreed, Harry would still need a lot of training. He may be more powerful than Dumbledore, but he doesn't know nearly enough spells, offensive or defensive, to stand a chance in a duel.'

'But, surely you and Sev could train him. You must know loads of spells. I know you don't exactly like Dumbledore, so you can get your revenge on him now, for how he treated you during the war. Please say you'll do it!'

'Don't get ahead of yourself there, Draco. You haven't even asked Harry if he will agree to the duel yet or not.'

'Ask Harry if he'll agree to what yet?' Harry asked, re-entering the room.

'Well, Dad said that you are stronger than even Dumbledore and that with some training, you could beat him in a duel. So, I was wondering whether you would consider duelling him?'

'Well, maybe we could arrange it for the end of the year. That way, I have the whole year to train for it so that I definitely can beat him. My wandless magic isn't particularly strong at the moment, but, if I keep working at it, I'm sure it will be a lot stronger by the end of the year.'

'You can do wandless?' Draco asked awestruck

'Oh, yeah. It was the only way that I could find to get around the problem of the brother wands. It's quite simple once you know how to tap into your magical core. Once you get that control, it's not too difficult to manipulate it into recognisable spells. I guess I have Snape to thank for that. I discovered my ability to perform wandless magic at the same time as I learnt and mastered Occulemency and Legillimency.'

'Well, in that case, if you are able to do wandless magic, then you will easily be able to defeat Dumbledore, presuming that he is unaware of your ability. He will expect you to merely cast spells that require your wand. I imagine one of the first things he will try to do is disarm you.' Lucius remarked.

'While we are revealing old secrets, do you fancy telling me what creature you are? Or what gift you received during your Transition? I know that you aren't human, because your scent was different to anyone else's. Also, you re ridiculously powerful, so you must have been gifted.' Draco asked.

'Well, I don't really want to tell anyone but, I wrote a riddle, and if you are clever enough to work it out, I'll tell you everything. As for my power, that will be revealed along with my heritage, because they are interlinked. The riddle is as follows:

My main was studied by the Lady Helga

Another, the look of a Scandinavian gives

My final, hunted and staked,

but never by the light of the sun.'

Are you implying that you are not actually human at all, but are in fact made up of three magical creatures?'

'Well, that is what you have to try and figure it our for yourselves. Speaking of revealing secrets, Lucius, I wish to help you to become bound to your true mate. But, how am I going to be able to help you if I am unaware of your mates identity?' Harry answered, hoping that the Malfoy's wouldn't notice the change of tack.

'I am likewise unwilling to reveal things, especially something such as his identity.' Replied Lucius, inadvertently revealing details about his mate. 'You have met him many times though, I don't think that you particularly like him, but you don't hate him either.'

At this, the room fell silent, with the Malfoys' attempting to solve the riddle, while Harry was attempting to guess the identity of Lucius' mate.

**Next Time:**

**Two Wars, and a Dance**

**Please review, and let me know, If you think you know the answer to the riddle.**


End file.
